


Candlelight

by lavenderblossom



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, I’m bad at summaries but it’s Anne and Ann slow dancing and being cute, Like, Marriage, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blame this on discord discussions about the Ann(e)s dancing, if sally won’t do it damn it I’ll do it myself, they’re going to Geneva and I’m HERE FOR IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderblossom/pseuds/lavenderblossom
Summary: Anne Lister and Ann Walker share a quiet night alone on their honeymoon in Geneva





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the gang on discord, particularly Lucy, for putting this idea in my head. We have to wait another year for Sally Wainwright to do this so I hope this short oneshot suffices until then!

Anne often heard the men down at the pub joking about married life whenever she went to collect her tenants' rents. There were quips about the old ball and chain, about the missus being fussy, about kids screaming and the growing lure of infidelity in the dim candlelight of the upstairs rooms at The Bull in Halifax. Anne often thought to herself that this was one of many reasons she would never marry. It all seemed quite a fuss. No, Anne has reasoned at the tender age of 18, she would never be tied down by what seemed like an eternal struggle.

This declaration was made however, before Ann Walker came tumbling into her life. Quite literally tumbling given the jostle that her carriage had gotten into outside the Lister estate, Ann later sitting demurely in the drawing room at Shibden, thanking Anne’s aunt for her kindness in comforting her. 

Anne had dismissed Ann as too frightful and meek for someone like her, who went trekking across hills and spent days at sea. Ann herself had been sceptical weeks into their courtship. Anne had found her crouched in the library at Crow Nest sobbing, crying harder when Anne gathered her into her arms, rocking Ann softly and burying her face in her hair. “I- I thought you’d gotten bored with me” Ann hiccuped through her tears. “I can’t give you what you want”. 

“Oh Ann” Anne pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “these things take time”. 

The men in the pub had been right to say that relationships aren't easy. When Ann was not doubting her own worth, she would sometimes clash with Anne. They bickered over little things, often laughing it off as Anne teased Ann about her newfound headstrong nature, Ann then blushing and saying that she felt confident when she was with Anne. That was often the end of that. Other days were more difficult, those days were worse. While Anne chose to channel her frustration through shouted words and loud gestures, Ann chose to stew in her anger, making Anne feel guilty about being so harsh, often making her even more angry. 

For this reason, love was confusing. Love was fear of being found out and stealing glances over dining tables, unable to be open and proud. Love was curtains drawn firmly shut and Ann waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night, shaking as Anne tried to calm her down and muttering prayers in the moonlight. But love was also laughing as warm sun danced on their skin through open curtains while they lay in the sanctity of their bed. Love was promised etched into bibles and books that rested safely on a shelf in their bedroom next to trinkets from both Shibden and Crow Nest. Love was the dainty silver band and ornamental ring that rested on their respective fingers, cool against their shaking hands as they took the Holy Communion together on Easter Sunday. 

It was this love that convinced Anne that marriage may be tough, but marriage was worth it. Now, with Ann setting her hat down on the dresser of the bedroom of their honeymoon cottage in Geneva, Anne felt that more than ever. 

“I’m exhausted” Ann collapsed onto the upholstered chair that sat tucked neatly into the corner of the room. Anne clearly felt she was too far away because she found herself drifting closer towards her wife, tangling their fingers together as she perched on the windowsill next to the chair. “Oh?” 

“Yes, it was very kind of Mr Lawton to lend us his holiday cabin though”. Ah yes, the cabin issue. Anne has told Charles that she was travelling with a ‘friend’ across Europe, hinting of their need of accommodation in Geneva with a sly cough. Charles has been quick to offer his home on Lake Geneva to them both, Marianna scoffing in the background as Anne thanked him profusely. Marianna had pulled her aside afterwards under the guise of catching up, but instead quietly bickering with Anne as if fighting could cause her to leave her newly wedded wife. Seeing Ann’s eyes brighten at the news however, had made all the struggle worth it and Anne found herself getting lost in her wife’s eyes once more, as she had also done on their wedding day. “Yes very kind”

Ann eyed Anne with a slightly worried glance, “are you alright, Anne? You seem a bit delirious”

Anne shook her head slightly, pulling herself out of her trance but still looking Ann in the eyes, “I’m just happy”.

“Oh” Ann blushed, looking down at their intertwined fingers, “I’m happy too”. She looked up once more to meet Anne’s eyes. Overcome with affection, Anne found herself leaning in to meet Ann with a soft brush of their lips. Ann’s lips felt like velvet against hers, causing her heart to jump around her ribcage. Anne deepened the kiss, pulling Ann out of her seat with their intertwined hands, briefly breaking their touch to wrap her arms securely around Ann. Ann moaned into her mouth as she did so, smiling against the kiss as Anne hummed in contentment. They broke the kiss reluctantly with Ann still locked in Anne’s embrace, gently swaying as she drummed her fingertips against Anne’s collarbone. 

“About- About the dinner tonight” Ann looked up from her fingers to Anne’s gaze, “with Monsieur Deschamps” she trailed off.

“Yes?” Anne questioned, dipping her head slightly to meet Ann’s line of sight. Ann smiled shyly, “no, nevermind”.

“What is it?” Anne prompted, nuzzling her nose against Ann’s, using the motion to gently rip her face upwards to meet Anne’s line of sight. 

Ann sighed, “no it’s alright, I don’t want to be a bother” 

“Ann” Anne quietly chastised her, “I’ve told you before, you need to stop having such a low opinion of yourself. You can tell me anything”. 

Ann simply bit her lip in nervousness, “it’s just, I know you have a lot of friends, a lot of people to see, and I appreciate that they’re all really lovely to us and you want to see them but…” she trailed off.

“But things have felt a bit hectic lately?” Anne smiled, finishing her wife’s sentence. Ann’s why smile matched hers, “exactly”.

“Well Mrs Lister”, Anne declared loftily, causing Ann to giggle, “I happen to have the perfect remedy for that”.

“Really?” Ann teased, bringing her arms up and winding them loosely around Anne’s neck. 

Anne began to sway them gently, tipping her face closer to Ann’s, “really”. She shifted Ann’s arms downwards so that she could clasp Ann’s left hand in hers, the cool wedding ring present against Anne’s warm hand. Ann’s other hand moved to rest on her shoulder, brushing over the fabric of her dress gently. 

“And what would you prescribe then, Dr. Lister?” Ann’s voice was quiet, whispered between the small space between them. 

“A light waltz ought to do the trick” Anne quipped, still gazing deeply into Ann’s eyes. In the warm candlelight of their cabin bedroom they shimmered like sapphires, like an endless blue sea Anne would be happy to drown in. 

“Well I’m afraid we face a bit of a predicament as it appears we have no music” Ann moved closer towards her wife, lips dancing over Anne’s as the two women swayed gently together. 

“Oh that’s alright,” Anne whispered before her lips met Ann’s, “we’ll make our own music”.

Dancing with her wife as the warm breeze over Lake Geneva caused the chiffon curtains to ripple gently, Anne began to hum something by Strauss she had heard in a ballroom in Vienna. Watching couples dressed in jewels and silk, she had felt in that moment that she would always be alone. But now, with Ann’s hand in hers and her smile pressed against Anne’s cheek, she put such notions to a side, savouring the warmth of the candlelight against their clasped hands. 

Yes marriage could in fact be tough, but Anne would be damned if it wasn’t also beautiful. 


End file.
